


Cabin Cuddles

by TheHeroOfHeroes



Series: Cabin Fluff [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes
Summary: What this short story portrays may or may not happen in in my main story, Adventure of A Lifetime.  This was an experiment in how fluffy I could make my OC and Warriors.In Wild's Hyrule, in the snowy peaks of the Hebra region, Warriors and The Historian awake in their cabin to enjoy each other's company and warmth while basking in a moment's reprieve from all of the traveling and fighting.
Relationships: Warriors & OC (Linked Universe)
Series: Cabin Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Cabin Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kishis_Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishis_Mischief/gifts).



> So this was partially a gift for my friend Kishis-Mischief and also partially a writing exercise for me. It uses my OC and Warriors, but does not necessarily reflect anything that is going to happen in my main story, Adventure of A Lifetime. What this short story portrays may or may not happen in that story's timeline. This was an experiment in how fluffy I could make my OC and Warriors so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, please check out Mischief's wonderful artwork they have been working on by visiting their Tumblr at https://kishis-mischief.tumblr.com/

Warriors slowly opened his eyes to the sound of silence. His face could feel the chill in the air, but the weight of the blankets wrapped and drawn over him kept the hero in a cocoon of warmth, supplemented by the person whose back was firmly against his chest. Warriors smiled, gently pulling The Historian tightly to him as he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's soft neck. They were snuggled close together in the soft bed of the cabin they were sharing. No longer bashful around each other, the two men were stripped of their clothing save for their undergarments, having planned to cuddle under the thick comforter to keep warm the night before.

Glancing out the windows of the balcony's double-doors, Warriors noticed it had snowed most of the night. The stone fireplace to the right of the doors, having been starved of fuel, had burned itself out at some point. Warriors mentally groaned at the thought of having to get out of bed to reignite a fire, electing to stay in bed a little longer holding the man he loves.

They had arrived in Wild's Hyrule in the Hebra region. Shortly after Wild had helped his Zelda defeat Calamity Ganon, an entrepreneuring Hylian struck an agreement with The Rito to construct a handful of opulent cabins for tourists to stay in. The group had decided to take a few days to rest up in the cabins. The smaller individuals of their group, Four and Wind, were particularly sensitive to the harsh cold of Hebra and were more than happy to stay inside where it can be toasty. The Historian and Warriors elected to share their own cabin, wanting some privacy away from the others.

Warriors reveled in the warmth of his boyfriend. The Historian always felt like a miniature furnace and Warriors greatly appreciated this fact when they traveled to colder destinations.

The Historian slightly stirred before turning around to bury his face into Warriors' strong chest, wrapping his arms protectively around his hero. Warriors kissed the crown of his boyfriend's hair, eliciting a soft moan of contentment from the smaller man. His boyfriend could be too cute for his own good sometimes. Warriors was brought out of his thoughts by the touch of soft lips on his chest. The Historian groggily opened his eyes as he faced Warriors. The hero blushed as his boyfriend rubbed sleep from his eyes in the most adorable fashion.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Warriors teased.

"Mmmmorning..." The Historian mumbled, still not quite fully awake but coherent enough to plant kisses on Warriors chin and chest.

"Sleep well?" Warriors asked his boyfriend.

"Mmmmm not long enough..." The Historian whined cutely, forcing a fond smile to Warriors face. He knew his boyfriend very well, and it was common knowledge in their group that the two sleepiest persons were The Historian and Sky and both of them were very grumpy when first waking up. Fortunately for Warriors, very rarely is The Historian grumpy with him specifically, a special "boyfriend" privilege as Warriors deemed it. Most of the time, The Historian was content as long as Warriors gave him ample time to slowly start the day, supplemented with plenty of morning cuddles.

"Look outside, babe," Warriors spoke into The Historian's hair before planting another kiss. The chocolate-haired man leaned over to look over his shoulder. "Hey..." he mumbled as enthusiastically as he could given his energy level. Warriors noticed a glint of joy behind his boyfriend's lethargic eyes.

"It's beautiful. I've... never seen snow before."

"Well now you get to. We can go out in it with the others later. It'll be fun!" Warriors replied with excitement. The Historian turned back to this handsome boyfriend.

"Mmmmmkay. I look forward to it, hon..." he replied before pressing his lips to Warriors, hungry for his boyfriend's kisses as he caressed Warriors' body with his fingertips.

"Baaabe..." Warriors chuckled. His boyfriend was planting kisses all over his chest and abs while trying to tickle Warriors' sensitive spots. Warriors knew his boyfriend would be his most powerful opponent to ever face in his life, and cheekily going after his ticklish spots was just playing dirty.

"Hmmm what, hon?" The Historian asked innocently as a mischievous glint lingered in his beautiful multicolored eyes.

"You're terrible, you know that?" Warriors pouted. The Historian smiled.

"You know what? You right!" He immediately continued tickling Warriors while teasing the hero's sensitive nipples using his mouth, earning a moan from the blonde.

"Ahh! Babe! Come on! That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, now is it, Eye-Shadow?" The Historian winked as his tongue lapped over the sensitive nipple. Between being tickled like crazy and having his sensitive nipples teased, Warriors did not know if he should feel giggly or aroused. Wanting to get his boyfriend back for so much teasing, Warriors grabbed The Historian's wrists and jumped on top of the smaller man, gaining a small yelp of surprise as he stared into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Now I think it's time I punish you for all of your teasing!" Warriors jokingly threatened as The Historian writhed beneath him. In all honesty, he had the strength to throw Warriors off of him, but he was enjoying being underneath his boyfriend this morning. Warriors was his second chance at love and he would never let anything get in between them.

Warriors began ravishing The Historian's lightly bruised lips with feverish, needy kisses. He felt his boyfriend moaning into their kiss as Warriors laid on top of him, pressing their bodies together and enveloping The Historian in Warriors' warmth. Warriors moved his grip from The Historian's wrists to his hands, clasping their fingers tight as Warriors moved to teasing his boyfriend's neck.

"B-babe.." The Historian moaned as Warriors began to kiss the sensitive spot near his collarbone.

"This is your punishment," Warriors breathed into his boyfriend's skin as he began to suck on The Historian's neck.

"N-No, babe! Aah! Don't! You'll leave a mark!" The Historian gasped as his boyfriend continued to suck the soft skin on his neck.

"Good. Then everyone will know whose boyfriend you are," Warriors replied mischievously.

"Ahh! Babe, please! Please don't!" The Historian whined as the pleasure of his boyfriend's lips spread.

"You promise you'll not tickle me then?" Warriors demanded playfully.

"I-I promise! I'll be good!" The Historian mumbled submissively. Warriors smiled, knowing full well his boyfriend was not as submissive as he was acting, but he would humor The Historian nonetheless. Playfully kissing his boyfriend's forehead, Warriors rolled off the shorter man before pulling The Historian close.

"Good. Now, how about we get dressed and meet up with the others? We need to figure out what we're going to do for breakfast."

=====

"Gahhh! Babe! I thought you promised not to tickle me!" Warriors cried out as his boyfriend tickled his sensitive spots in a sneak attack as they were dressing. The Historian was laughing.

"I promised to be good in that moment. That moment has now passed, Eye-Shadow," he winked at this boyfriend.

"Guh. There's no winning with you, is there?"

"None whatsoever, my love." The Historian teased as he stopped tickling Warriors to pull the blonde into his embrace, kissing the man once more, feeding his addiction to Warriors' pure and genuine love for him.

"Now, let's finish dressing so we can eat. I'm starving."


End file.
